


Días de Estío

by Bliss_abri



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: ¿Cuál es la verdadera definición de madre?Natsume no la sabía.Pero... ¿Acaso importaba?Pequeño poema sobre el vínculo de Natsume y Touko-san.
Relationships: Fujiwara Touko & Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Días de Estío

¿Cuál es la verdadera definición de _madre_?  
Antes, la ropa de abrigo era fría.  
Ahora, los cortes de pelo son prolijos.  
Rodeadas de rico vapor  
se pueden contar tres tazas.  
Aroma a té y flores,  
cedrón, jazmín y manzanilla.

En un círculo se encuentran:  
ropas ligeras acompañadas de sandía  
y trinos tempranos de marrón azafranado.  
Más tarde, estufas y mandarina  
junto a sonrisas y semillas de fresias.  
En un círculo se encuentran:  
verano, otoño, invierno y primavera.

Dicen que la sangre pesa más que nada.  
Pero es un vínculo sin venas ni parecidos.  
Es un lazo hilado día a día  
por elección y por pertenencia.  
Porque los demás de igual nombre  
sueñan entre el tierno suelo  
alimentando nuevas flores y sonidos amables.

Ya no hay necesidad de un reloj  
para saber cuándo mueren las camelias.  
Ya no se riegan flores artificiales.  
Porque a los chubascos de abril  
le siguieron los colores de mayo.  
Las estaciones murieron una tras otra.  
Las estaciones renacen una tras otra.

.  
.  
.


	2. Palabras de autor

Este pequeño poema nace gracias a mis eternas ganas de contribuir en el fandom de Natsume, sumado a un evento que se realiza en mi comunidad durante la semana del estudiante , "La semana de la Juventud", donde jóvenes realizan una serie de actividades deportivas y culturales tanto de forma grupal como individual. Es una semana donde nos celebramos y nos unimos como compañeros.

Así, mi grupo decidió asignarme la tarea de escribir un poema, y pensé "por qué no?", hacía rato tenía ganas de escribir sobre la relación de Natsume y Touko-san (y se me había pasado el día de la madre xDD).

Comencemos por el principio. Las estaciones del año eran en España hasta el siglo XVIII (hasta hace muy poco, caray) cinco y no cuatro como en la actualidad. La quinta era el estío, un periodo que se caracterizaba por ser la época más calurosa del año. Aunque la RAE lo identifique como sinónimo de verano, Cervantes en el Quijote enumeraba las cinco estaciones: _"La primavera sigue al verano, el verano al estío, el estío al otoño, y el otoño al invierno, y el invierno a la primavera, y así torna a andarse el tiempo con esta rueda continua"._ Cuando se estableció que las estaciones eran en realidad cuatro, poco a poco el concepto _estío_ dejó de utilizarse, aunque si tuviéramos en cuenta la etimología de las distintas estaciones, debería haber sido la primavera (prima-vernus, primer verano) la obsoleta en vez del estío, que significa _período más caluroso_ o _de más calor_ . (verano significa _período de calor suave_ , por cierto.)

La RAE tiene también cerca de veinte definiciones de madre, estas son las primeras diez: 

**1**. f. Mujer que ha concebido o ha parido uno o más hijos.

 **2**. f. Mujer en relación con sus hijos.

 **3**. f. madre considerada en su función protectora y afectiva.

 **4**. f. Mujer que ejerce de madre.

 **5**. f. Animal hembra que ha concebido o ha parido una o más crías.

 **6**. f. Título que se da a ciertas religiosas.

 **7**. f. En los hospitales y casas de recogimiento, mujer a cuyo cargo estaba el gobierno en todo o en parte.

 **8**. f. Matriz en que se desarrolla el feto.

 **9**. f. Causa, raíz u origen de donde proviene algo. _La pereza es la madre de todos los vicios_.

 **10**. f. Aquello en lo que figuradamente concurren circunstancias propias de la maternidad. _La madre patria._

Sabemos que las palabras muchas veces no tienen el poder suficiente para expresarnos, y es la encrucijada en que se encuentra Natsume al pensar en Touko-san.

Tal vez recuerden las referencias del primer párrafo jajaja. Aquél capítulo donde uno de sus tutores momentáneos le da a nuestro pequeño un abrigo muy grande para que no piense tan mal de él luego de decir a sus espaldas que era una molestia. Cuando Shigeru-san lo ve por primera vez y le llama la atención lo desprolijo que estaba y el largo de su cabello, el cómo Natsume solía cortarse el pelo por sí mismo. También cuando Natsume va a buscar las tazas que Shigeru-san encargó, y encuentra que una de ellas es un regalo para él.

Puede que también hayan notado cómo todo se mueve en las tan mencionadas estaciones del año. Por eso hay tantas flores, y algunas tienen un porqué. A la que más le he prestado atención es a la fresia, y de hecho tiene varias maneras de interpretarse, aunque su origen aún no está bien esclarecido, se tienen varias leyendas que describen la presencia de esta flor en Grecia donde Antinea, hija de humanos y criaturas del bosque, recibe una guirnalda confeccionada con flores de fresia de parte de su amigo fauno Yhorus antes de partir a descubrir qué había más allá de los bosques de Jade ya que estas disuelven la tristeza y la melancolía, así Antinea no sufriría por estar lejos de su familia y amigos. De allí que la flor de Fresia adquiere el significado de la amistad.

Las flores no solo han sido favorecidas con las características de los dioses mitológicos, también han sido fuente de cuentos como el de Jorge Bucay en el cual resalta la tenacidad de la flor de fresia al crecer saludable en un jardín desolado y sombrío, en el que paseaba un rey que se asombró al ver su belleza. La fábula transmite que siempre, aunque se tenga inseguridades, se debe tratar de dar lo mejor de sí para ser una mejor persona y así impactar positivamente en los demás. De allí que el significado de la flor de fresia se relacione con la reflexión, sinceridad, la constancia que viene del triunfo de la perseverancia. 

Así, las fresias son la cura, Touko y Shigeru alivian el dolor de Natsume por la pérdida de sus padres, y por la falta de amor que siempre tuvo. _Ellos son su primavera_.

Y a pesar de que sus padres ya no están, los vestigios de su amor son un motivo de porqué Natsume es un ser tan bello, tan puro y tan empático. Su amor perdura y alimenta los días nuevos.

Las camelias japónicas son un icono invernal. Estas flores que nacen en la nieve y mueren en ella no tienen aroma. Pero el invierno para Natsume terminó, ahora se vienen días cálidos. Ya no es llevado de pariente en pariente, no más sonrisas falsas ni palabras dadas sólo por cortesía, no hay necesidad de esforzarse por hacer florecer lazos que no nacerán.

Porque Natsume está en cálidos días de estío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Juro que algún día voy a escribir un fic de NatsuYuu, por el momento quiero contribuir al fandom en español aunque sea con este poquito  
> Agregué otro capítulo para hacer algunos comentarios  
> Gracias por leer ♡


End file.
